nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
There Goes The Neighborhood
There Goes The Neighborhood is the final special episode in the promotional series for Halo: Reach called the Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series. Synopsis Sarge finally leaves to get to the canyon going all around Forge World. Once he finally reaches the canyon he meets Grif. They reach red base only for Simmons to ask where they were claiming he had to fend off the Blues who we see fighting. When Sarge asks why they are fighting Simmons tells them he offered the Blues his code for the UA multi thread armor however Grif points out that he is already wearing it to which Simmons says he knows. It ends with Grif going to take a nap in his room, but Simmons tells him that he won one of the Lifesize Nobel Team statues which takes up Grif's whole bunk. Transcript The camera goes to Sarge and Recon's inventory. Sarge: Grif, just remain calm ok? The camera goes to Beach Head. Grif: Calm?! I'm surrounded by aliens and I think their trying to kill me. Their definitely trying to kill me. The camera heads back to Sarge and Recon's inventory. Sarge: Grif, do you know where Simmons is? Grif, hello? The camera goes back to Beach Head. Grif: Oh god! I don't wanna die. Grunt: You'll die! Grif cries in danger. The camera goes back to Sarge and Recon. Recon: Sounds like your buddy wandered into a firefight mode. Sarge: What's that? Recon: He has to fight wave after wave of aliens till its over. Sarge: '''When is it over? '''Recon: When he dies. Sarge: Hmm, well thats not so good, on the plus side though it shouldn't take too long. Recon: Hey let him know if he pre-ordered from Gamestop and get some new armor. Sarge: Uhh, not sure he stands a chance either way. Recon: '''Well, he could find his way to multiplayer, he could enter a one versus one tournament. '''Sarge: '''He has to be one of the ones. '''Recon: Yeah. Sarge: '''It seems a bad idea for him. '''Recon: '''Well they have prizes for four versus four tournaments. '''Sarge: You got any four versus three and a half compitition? Recon: No. Sarge: Then he wouldn't count. Music begins to playing. The camera goes to the Acension Rock. Sarge(singing): 'Walking long in Forge World. What can I see from the top of this mountain? ''The camera goes to a cliff. '''Sarge: Looking out there its an ocean, an ocean and and lots more land that goes on forever. Ever goes into an echo. The camera goes to a beach. Sarge: Walking on the beach it makes me feel sensitive, check it out badass waterfall! what else is here who knows. The camera goes to a cave. Sarge: Hey theres a cave I guess I'll walk through it. This map is so freakin huge I'm kind of freaked out. Forge World is so big!! Halo Reach. The camera goes to Red Base. Sarge: '''Oh brother, finally. '''Grif: Hey whats up Sarge. Sarge: Grif, you made it! Grif: Barely, those aliens never seem to stop. So eventually, I just played dead and they left. Then I fell asleep for a few hours, Playing dead is more worth than I'm used to. The camera goes on top of Red Base. Simmons: '''Where did you guys been? '''Sarge: I got stuck all the way across the map. This place is huge! Grif: And I got attacked by a bunch of aliens. Sarge: At least you had to win some prizes. The camera goes to Simmons (The Blues in background). Simmons: I've been trying to hlod the Blues by myself. Sarge: Simmons, why are they shooting at each other? The camera goes to The Blues shooting each other and goes back to Simmons. Simmons: Oh, I told them if they didn't attacked us, I would trade them my pre-order code for the exclusive chest piece. Now their fighting each other to see who gets it. The camera goes to the Blues. Caboose: Marco! The camera goes to Grif and Sarge. Grif: But you already used your code, your wearing it Simmons: Yeah, they don't know that. The camera zooms out and goes to Red Base. Sarge: See fellas, I guess my plan worked after all. Now lets get ready for Reach! The screen fades black and heads to "Pick up your copy of Halo: Reach at Gamestop 9.14.10. to get fully equipped." '''Grif: '''And I'm gonna take a nap first. '''Simmons: '''Ohyou can't, the delivery guy stopped by, you won one of the Noble Team statues, it takes up your whole bunk. '''Grif: '''Whoa! This thing is huge! Video Category:Reach Mini Series Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode